


Kisses

by haikyuuobsessor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: Tsukishima was woken up at 8 in the morning by kisses.





	

Something was tickling his back. It wasn't so much of it that tickled him, but it definitely was bothering his sleep. Tsukishima groaned as he adjusted his sleeping position so he was lying flat on his back. Stopping the culprit who was none other than his dearly beloved from waking him up.

His mind was still heavy with sleep and he felt the bed dipped lower next to him as he almost dozed off. His left cheek fluttered slightly as a playful kiss was placed on it causing him to smile spontaneously.

“Tobio, I'm sleepy.”

“I know.” He felt those delicate fingers of the other male tracing ever so lightly on his neck, probably gracing the mark he had left last night. Now _that_ was ticklish, as he instantaneously tried to hide his neck by scrunching his shoulder and head together with a fit of bubbly giggles.

“Stoppp.” He opened one of his eyes to look at the gorgeous male who was propped by his elbow as he stared back down at Tsukishima with a fond smile masking his face. The setter stroked the blonde’s hair gently which made him even more sleepy before lowering himself to kiss him on his forehead. Tsukishima sighed contently from the contact and opened his eyes to stare back at Kageyama.

“What time is our flight again?”

“4, so we need to be there around 2.” Tsukishima grunted as he looked at the watch showing it was still 8 am.

“You woke me up too early, we still have time to sleep you know.” Kageyama pinched his nose together playfully.

“I could’ve woken you up at 6, 8 is good enough. Anyway, we might oversleep and miss our flight Kei, so I need you to wake up now.”

“Okay, okay.” Tsukishima threaded their fingers together and enjoyed the feel of the metal accessory that was on Kageyama’s finger against his skin. He brought their hands up to his mouth and kissed the silver ring worn by his husband that he put on yesterday during their wedding.

“Can you at least tell me where our honeymoon’s gonna be at?” Kageyama kissed him lightly before smiling mischievously at the blonde.

“Nope, you’ll know it once I hand you your flight ticket. But until then, it’s a secret.” Kageyama gave another kiss to Tsukishima before jumping out of the bed. Tsukishima sat up as he rubbed his eyes hopefully rubbing the sleep off of him as well and got up lazily to take his shower. 

* * *

“No. Way.”

“Yup, whether you like it or not, we’re still going there.”

“You kidding? Who doesn’t want to spend their honeymoon in Bora Bora.” 

“I thought so too, so shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> This... is the shortest of all the tsukkikage things that has been keeping me up for nights, so do accept this plotless fluff. I am going crazy since the tag hasn't been updated for quite a while and even when I literally have an exam to sit tomorrow, I'm writing this.
> 
> I'm gonna be honest right here, I have no idea how to continue both Ocean Tides and Wise and Genius. I got writer's block on those two works, so, anyone who's keeping up with either one of those or both, please be patient with me. 
> 
> Anyway, do enjoy reading that. Have a great day/night peeps.


End file.
